Among recording apparatuses ejecting liquid from outlets, there are conventional recording apparatuses arranged so that the increase in the viscosity on account of drying of liquid is restrained by vibrating the meniscus of the liquid by driving an actuator to the extent that the liquid is not ejected from the outlet. For example, according to one technology, the vibration of the meniscus is stabilized by supplying a micro vibration signal which instructs to vibrate the meniscus to the actuator so that intervals of vibrational excitations are shortened stepwise.